Talk:Taking Care of Business/Archive 1
And if I am on Xbox 360, and am unable to bring up the console, I'm fucked? There has to be a workaround of some sort. 01:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Talen-Jei wedding ring vs. Thieves Guild quest. Does collecting the innkeeper's debt have any effect on Talen-Jei's wedding ring quest? I have started the ring quest before collecting the money, but afterwards Talen-Jei is rather unfriendly (commenting I should "get out at once!" and so on), though he would still talk to me. I hope it is still possible to finish his quest... 00:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Bersi spilled in three seconds, He gave me the debt and said it wouldn't happen again. and about Talen's ring just get the flawess amethiest.Bears1234 (talk) 04:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Bears1234Bears1234 (talk) 04:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Roundabout into Ragged Flagon Instead of entering the ratway by the normal means, you can actually get in from Riftenweald Manor before you are even told to go there. The balcony with the bridge like contraption behind the house is not suppose to be able to lower down, but with Whirlwind Sprint you can reach the balcony and picklock through the house. By going through the secret passage you will end up in Ratway Vault. Also you will be able to aquire Chillrend earlier. One thing to be careful is that if you go to Ragged Flagon by this mean and the Thieves Guild bunch does not start conversation about Brynjolf "feeling right about this one". If you talk to Brynjolf berfore they have this conversation he will stop the giving you the job and talk like as if he was still on the surface of the city. Waiting or reentering the area does not fix this problem. To prevent this head for the exit in Ragged Flagon to Ratway, and if you hear the group start talking, it is safe to talk to Bryjolf. 13:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous NEED HELP I've accidentally killed Haelga, and for some reason I cannot just move on with the quest as stated.. I'm on PS3 and really can't be bothered starting a new game just to go through the thieves guild quest line Any help would be muchly appreciated I need a way around it >.< help i ran into a strange bug, i collected all the debts and walk to brynnjolf he accepts it and starts walking towards the door to the cistern ( to introduce you to mercer frey ) but as soon as i also enter the cistern either brynnjolf wont move and after some seconds start attacking you like you attacked him, or he will walk to mercer like he is supposed to but when you follow the other members will see you as tresspasses and the whole population of the cistern turns hostile. HOW CAN I FIX THIS? PLEASE HELP! 17:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Loud and Clear should start when this quest ends, before Brynjolf starts for the Cistern, but there's a bug where this doesn't happen (I've started 3 characters now and never have gotten past Taking Care of Business). It doesn't look like there's a workaround or resolution for this, yet. In need of help with this forsaken questline... I am in need of some help. I am playing my first play through on the PC and for the first time in 5 characters (previous 4 on PS3) I am running into issues with this quild and the mages guild(but thats for another section). After completing this quest and talking to B, he processed to walk into the cistern and the quest was considered completed. HOWEVER, once entering the cistern, He walked straight to the market afterwards and didnt give me the key to the cistern, didnt talk to mercer, NOR will vex, delvin, or the fence talk to me! (delvin will for dark brotherhood questline, however nothing after that). I used the console Command to skip the next quest thinking that may help but It still wont alow me to talk to any of those 3 NOR does the thieves guild map marker pop up. I wouldn't mind if I wasn't so OCD and want to get the theives guild back to formor glory like on my other 4 accounts. PLEASE HELP I am to far past it to load a previous save, since in my anger and ignorence after this innitial problem, I went to annother guild and main questline and have completed all of those. when i tried to do the quest "taking care of buisness" brynolf would simply not move any suggestions?-anon. Help I screwed up the talking to the bar tenders and they won't speak to me. Is there a way to get their money without killing them? 22:18, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Additional Quest Stages I checked the Creation Kit- it turns out there are additional stages for the quest not listed here. Stage 21: (Optional) Use Talon-Jei to get to Keerava Stage 30: Collect Bersi Honey-Hand's Debt Stage 31: (Optional) Smash Bersi's prized Dwarvern Urn Stage 40: Collect Haelga's Debt Stage 41: (Optional) Steal Haelga's Statue of Dibella Edit: Figured out how to do it myself Echoes of Fate (talk) 17:11, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Echoes of Fate (talk) 00:04, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Can someone make a note on the page? I don't know if this works in a different order, but if I hit up Haelga last, she caves and gives me the money immediately, no theiving or brawling needed. 21:16, November 10, 2014 (UTC) 3rd business owner pays up without a fight? It was previously mentioned that if you collect from Haelga last, she will mention hearing about your activities and pay up immediately. The same is true of Bersi as well, and possibly Keerava too. E.g. One of my characters collected the debts in this manner: #Haelga, using her Statue of Dibella as leverage #Keerava, after talking to Talen-Jei for leverage #Bersi, choosing to brawl him outright While a second character of mine collected the debts in this manner: #Brawling Keerava #Stealing Haelga's Statue of Dibella #Bersi paid off his debt immediately without resistance I'm inclined to suspect that brawling one of the business owners might be reason for the third business owner to settle their debt immediately. Stratelier (talk) 18:37, June 10, 2015 (UTC)